


rollercoaster of love

by bukowsking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, F/M, Fate, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, Roller Coaster, Slight Panic Attack, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Swearing, and sam sits next to him, bucky barnes is terrified of roller coasters, final destination 3, hand holding, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: he could see the little prick from his seat toward the middle of the ride, while steve and the red-haired broad he'd ditched him for nestle close in the first row. holding back a snarl, bucky's eyebrows shot up when he felt a weight settle into the seat next to him. the nerves and adrenaline coursing through his veins and swimming through his ears meant he couldn't hear what the man was saying to him, and slowly, bucky came to."oh, man, you're not gonna go all final destination 3 on me, are you?"orbucky's friends force him to ride a roller coaster. he's terrified of them and sam sits next to him.





	rollercoaster of love

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing, not even the plot, i got that from an au bot on twitter.
> 
> enjoy xx

bucky barnes is going to  _ kill _ steve rogers. slowly, intimately, and enough 'till he was certain he was good and dead.

 

he could see the little prick from his seat toward the middle of the ride, while steve and the red-haired broad he'd ditched him for nestle close in the first row. holding back a snarl, bucky's eyebrows shot up when he felt a weight settle into the seat next to him. the nerves and adrenaline coursing through his veins and swimming through his ears meant he couldn't hear what the man was saying to him, and slowly, bucky came to.

 

"oh, man, you're not gonna go all  _ final destination 3 _ on me, are you?" the smooth voice sounded, bucky's consciousness snapping back into place as he turned slightly to blink at the -  _ holy fuck, hello gorgeous _ \- other man. his skin looked glossy and perfect even in the dim light of the shitty lights within the theme park, and his soulful brown eyes bore into bucky's as the unnamed god settled in his seat.

 

"i- what?"  _ oh, real fuckin' smooth, buck. why don't you drool a little bit, too? make even more of an ass out of yourself? _ his thoughts hissed, his own spine going rimrod straight as his self conscious tendencies begin to set in motion. not that bucky thought he was ugly by any means, but he couldn't help the sudden want to impress this man. did his breath smell okay? were these clothes unstained? why did his fear of rollercoasters only seem to be worsening with every passing second? stop  _ sweating _ , god damnit, he'll never wanna hold your hand if it's all slimy!

 

a flash of perfectly white teeth twinkled behind the man's slightly lifted lips, a smile that was sure to be magnetic. "you know, scary movie, girl has a vision of a coaster disaster and then it comes true? dude, they made like, 50 of those movies, you gotta know what i'm talking about." if the befuddled look bucky gives him isn't enough of a confirmation that he in fact  _ doesn't _ know what the hell a  _ final destination _ is, his next sentence is.

 

"is - you - you think that could happen? oh jeez." bucky's words come out shaky and he places his head in his palms without hesitation. attempting to stable his panicked breathing, at the risk of looking even worse in front of the world's most beautiful art piece come to life, he mutters seethingly. "i am going to  _ kill _ steven rogers."

 

michelangelo's  _ david _ lets out a deep, rumbling,  _ fucking perfect _ laugh at that. "i dunno who this steve character is but man, i feel you. those are my two idiots back there, ditched me to sit together and try to mack on some innocent girls." his thumb motions over his shoulder, and bucky turns to catch a glimpse of two, well, goofy looking white guys sitting in the very back row, making inappropriate gestures and snickering to each other. "tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber."  _ david _ snarks, and that gets a chuckle to rupture from bucky's throat. 

 

as quick as that easy banter came, it's gone when the ride attendant approaches their row and fastens them in. his heartbeat skyrockets, and he silently begins praying in  _ russian _ , of all fuckin' languages, to his mother to save him. his eyes shut tight, and no one can blame him when he startles at the feeling of a warm hand slipping into his and squeezing. 

 

"hey, man, it's alright. i got a niece who's afraid of these things, too. just breathe and it'll all be over in a minute and thirty seconds." the voice soothed him, but bucky couldn't deny the butterflies that stirred in his gut, only this time as a result of decidedly something  _ else _ . "i, uh, i can let go, if it's too much."

 

" _ no _ ." bucky replied all too eagerly, face flushing pink as his free hand gripped onto the metal bar securely over his lap. "um, this. this is fine." and he faintly remembers that parker kid shoving his phone in his face and laughing at something called a meme with that exact caption. bucky needed new friends. maybe he could start now. 

 

the tracks are steadily moving them upward and upward, until they come at a stand-still at the top. the sweat building up on bucky's brow threatens to fall down his face, and he can only hope that his hand isn't doing the same.  _ david _ , as bucky's come to fondly name him in his head, just holds on tighter as the seconds tick down. the coaster drops forward, and bucky's stomach - and heart - fall swoop. 

 

**********************************************

 

when bucky's feet are back on solid ground and his hand is heartbreakingly empty, he coughs and rubs the back of his neck. his throat is scratched raw from all the screaming and laughing, and bucky will never admit to it, but that was very much the best minute and thirty seconds of his entire life. he turns to face god's embodiment of all things perfection, and gives a shy smile. "thank you. for that. i, uh. bucky." he holds his still warm hand out, chasing that high again like a fiend looking for their next hit. 

 

"sam wilson. anytime." sam, sam,  _ sam _ speaks, and hearts dance around bucky's head like they did in cartoons. his hand tingles when they let go, although the moment is soured when sam's goons come running up behind him and steve, broad in tow, approaches them.

 

"see, you lived, buckaroo! i'm so proud." steve, the cheeky little shit, flings his free arm around bucky's shoulder, the other occupied by a woman who looked like she could kill you with her pinky. maybe bucky could talk her into doing the dirty work for him. steve then turns his attention to sam and his minions, glancing back over to bucky with a knowing look and a raised brow. if anyone knew him better than himself, it was stevie. "why don't you invite your friends to join us, buck?"

 

bucky pictured steve's casket as he gave him a terse grin through clenched teeth and turned back to the love of his life. "well, uh. you don't gotta, but if you guys would like to join us, you're welcome."

 

when sam, clint and scott, which bucky learns after they enthusiastically introduce themselves, begin following them without a moment to think, bucky's heart swells. he's going to win sam every goddamn stuffed animal at every vendor he can spot. and if sam catches him ogling once every three footsteps, neither of them mention it.

 

when sam's hand slips back into his, bucky swears he hears wedding bells.

 

******************************************************

 

as it turns out, sam's arm is a better shot than bucky's, and it's bucky who winds up clutching a stuffed wolf to his chest. the others hoot and holler when natasha presses a quick kiss to steve's mouth after he buys her a snowcone, and bucky's fingers twitch to stroke over the back of sam's hand. 

 

when the night is dwindling down to their last goodbyes, steve and his beau bid the group adieu and run off to find a dark corner to suck face in. bucky dreads the next few weeks, which will no doubt consist of nothing but steve gushing over the, admittedly enticing, redhead. bucky plans to repay him with his own enamored blabbering about the man whose hand slid from his palm and wrapped around his waist, and before bucky can blink, their lips are moving together in the light of the ferris wheel.

 

steve catches him humming  _ love rollercoaster _ the next morning, wolf plushie securely tucked into his covers. maybe bucky would spare his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticism are much appreciated.
> 
> xx


End file.
